The background of the finger razor is set forth as follows:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a razor blade worn on any finger of any human hand as applied to the manual art or field of human haircutting in the area of the human skull.
Another object of this invention is to provide a razor blade holder which allows a haircutter to remove bulk hair, texturize hair, shape hair, thin hair, blend and cut hair.
Another object of this invention is to provide a razor blade holder which allows a haircutter to simultaneously hold and cut hair using one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the field of haircutting around the human skull, the ability to hold and cut hair simultaneously requires the use of two hands.
This invention of a finger razor allows haircutting around the human skull requiring the use of one hand only.